1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powder fuel engine, particularly to one using two different powders as fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional automobile engine requires gasoline mixed with air and combusted in an airtight cylinder, so as to alter chemical energy into mechanical energy for driving itself. But, in recent years, the price of gasoline has been raised more and more, forcing consumers to pay a lot more for traffic expense.